A Night To Remember
by Takersgurl35
Summary: A Young Lady on a cruise finds one night of passion can have lasting effects. *STORY COMPLETED*
1. Default Chapter

**          A Night To Remember.**

Characters: Jenna Banks- 20 years old and runs a catering business and computer repair business out of her home. Toby Banks-  Jenna's 4 year old brother who's she's raising.

 Helen Rosemont- Jenna's next door neighbor and only friend. Took her and Toby in when her parents died until Jenna turned 18. Mark Callaway- retired wrestler.

Summary: Jenna is a shy lonely bookworm raising her brother. She decided to go on a cruise for a book club she belongs to for a much needed break and gets more than she bargained for.

 Disclaimer: I don't own Mark Callaway or the undertaker. 

Rating: rated R for sexual content in later chapters.


	2. chapter 2

                                                                         Jenna sat on the lounge chair on the deck of the cruise ship trying to get into the book. But she couldn't. She sighed and put it down. She had only come on this book club tour because her neighbor and best friend Helen had insisted she needed to get away and relax. Jenna thought over the last four years of her life and couldn't really disagree. Her parents had been killed in a car wreak when she was 16 years old leaving her with a newborn baby brother to take care of. If Helen their next door neighbor hadn't have stepped in the social services were going to take her and Toby and put them in foster care. Helen got custody even though she was really considered to old to raise them. She was 60 years old. Helen had helped her with Toby and helped her keep her mothers catering business going. Jenna had done this and finished school and when she turned 18 had moved back into their house across from Helen. She had also started a computer repair business and she was doing good well able to take care of her and Toby and Helen still helped her out a lot. But life was stressful for a twenty year old trying to run two businesses and raise a 4 year old. So when the book club she had belonged to sent her a flyer about this cruise that would have authors and book signings, Helen had really pushed her to go.  The problem was Jenna was shy. Her parents had been strict and she had never even dated or wore make up. Jenna was a quite shy book worm and in her opinion not that attractive. She had hair which the color couldn't really be defined. There was brown, auburn and red in it. She had large grey eyes which she hated she thought them to be very plain. And the worst of all her skin was fair and she had freckles across her nose and cheeks. She hated them. She was 5"4 and about 98 pounds. She looked like a child. Jenna figured she would never attract a man and even if she did Jenna wouldn't know what to do with him. Helen had told her she needed to meet a nice young man and fall in love. Jenna scoffed at the thought. She would probably be a old maid and never have anyone. She sighed and went back to her book trying to concentrate.

                                                         Mark walked out onto the deck. This cruise had been a good idea. It had been Glens. He said that all these nerds probably didn't even watch wrestling and wouldn't even know who he was. He was right. Mark hadn't been bothered all week. Even though he had been retired for a year it was hard to go anywhere without being recognized. The only drawback was that the women on this cruise were not his type. Most were old and the rest well they wasn't his type.  He had been divorced about 3 months and he was finally getting over it, but he needed a good lay to get him back in the game and there was not a prospect in sight. He sat down in a chair looking around. This was the last day of the cruise they would be docking in the morning. His eye was caught by a girl setting a few feet away from him. She looked really young. What was she doing on this cruise he wondered? She had on jeans and a too big t-shirt. She had a baseball hat pulled low on her head. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and she was reading.  To tomboy for him and from the looks of her much too young. She laid the book down and pulled off her hat. A cascade of wavy hair fell from the hat down her back to rest just above her butt. He couldn't describe the color he had never seen hair that shade before, Browns and reds he couldn't tell you but it was breathtaking. He could finally see her face. She had fair skin that had been tinted by the sun and a natural pinkness to her cheeks. He grinned she had freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks and big beautiful eyes which were a shade of grey that almost looked violet.  Okay Mark this is definitely not your type. You go for flash and boobs he thought laughing to himself. She looked like a fresh faced farm girl, defiantly not his type. But damn she was cute as a button. Okay Mark ya aint going to marry her, wont hurt to go over and talk to her. Mark stood up. Just ask her age first Mark reminded him self.

                                                                           Jenna braided her hair and tucked the hat back on back wards. Suddenly a showdown fell over her. She looked up and gasped. It was the biggest man she ever saw. He had on tight black jeans and a tight white t-shirt strained against his muscles.  He was huge close to 7 foot she figured. He has auburn hair cut short. A mustache and a goatee and the most piercing green eyes she had ever seen. The most overwhelming thing was his arms were covered with tattoos. Jenna was actually scared to death this is the kind of guy parents warned you about. He was about a good foot and a half taller than her. She swallowed hard. He sat down beside her grinning. She looked like a frightened deer he thought.   "Hey Darlin. Mind if I join ya?" he asked. She looked at him for a minute and finally spoke. "No sir. I don't mind." She said turning red. Mark frowned she looked scared to death. "Hey I know I'm a pretty big guy But I just wanted to talk I didn't mean to scare ya." He said.  Jenna relaxed a little. "How old are ya darlin?" he asked. "Twenty." She said looking at her hands. "Well damn I would have thought about 15." He said smiling. Jenna frowned. She hated looking so young. It was those freckles. The only guy that had ever given her a second look and he noticed she looked like a baby. Mark saw the frown. "So what ya doing on a cruise full of old folks?" he asked. "I belong to the book club." She answered quietly. Mark looked at her it was obvious she was painfully shy. He should probably just leave her alone. But he found he didn't want to. "I think I hear a North Carolina accent." He said. She looked up surprised. "How did you know?" she asked. "Oh I know a couple people from there. I recognized the accent." Mark said. "Where about you from there?" he asked. "A little place called Pleasant Garden right out side Greensboro." She said. "Yea I have been there a few times." He said. "What's your name?" he asked. "Jenna." She said. Mark held out his hand. "Well Jenna I'm Mark. It's nice to meet ya." He said. She slowly eased her tiny hand into his huge one and shook it briefly and pulled it away turning red again. "Are you in college?" he asked. "No sir. I run my own business." She said still not looking at him. Mark looked at her she was polite to a fault. It was obvious she was raised well not like so many young people today. "What kind of business?" He asked. "I run a catering business and a computer repair business." Jenna said. "Wow you're very industrious for someone so young." Mark said.  Jenna blushed at the compliment and peeked up at him. Gosh he was handsome. Why was he talking to her she wondered? "Can I ask ya something Jenna?" Mark said. "Yes sir." Jenna said. "You want to go take a swim with me, there's a pool on the third deck that nobody hardly uses." He said. Jenna sat there for a moment in silence. "I cant I didn't bring a swimsuit with me." She said looking down. Okay Mark thought who goes on a cruise without a swimsuit. "Cant ya swim?" he asked. "Yes, My daddy taught me in a lake behind our house when I was little." She said. Mark heard the sadness in her voice. She was just too shy and Mark figured he would just leave her alone. "Okay kid. I'll see ya around." He said giving a teasing tug on her baseball cap. Jenna watched him get up and leave.  God she was so dumb she had no idea how to carry on a conversation with a man. He probably thought she was so stupid. The first time a guy approaches her and she chases him off by acting like a total nerd. She looked down at her clothes she looked like a boy, plus she wasn't even pretty. The real reason she hadn't brought a bathing suit was she was to shy to go around people in a bathing suit. Jenna blinked back tears and gathered up her stuff to head back to her room.


	3. chapter 3

                                                                        Mark stopped in his tracks. Okay so maybe he would regret this. He wasn't taking no for an answer. Something about that girl got to him. He turned around and headed back toward her. She was getting her stuff together to leave. "Jenna." He said once again standing over her. Startled she looked up at him. Why had he come back she wondered. Mark frowned he seen the tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" Mark asked. "Nothing. The wind blew something in my eyes." Jenna said. Jenna was surprised how easily the lie rolled off her tongue.  "Here let me see." Mark said taking her head and tilting it to look in her eyes. Jenna was having a hard time breathing with him so close. God he smelled good. She could feel his breath on her cheek. Mark didn't see anything but took the chance to study her face. He was right her eyes definitely had a violet hue. He had the urge to trace those freckles that were scattered recklessly on her nose and cheeks. Mark let go of her and stepped back. "Don't see anything." He said. "I must have blinked it out." Jenna said. Five minutes around this man had lies rolling off her tongue she thought. Mark arched his brow. She looked upset and he wasn't buying she had something in her eye but he wasn't going to call her on it. Jenna looked down. "There's a shop downstairs where you can buy a swim suit. Still want to go swimming?" he asked. Jenna's head spun. He still wanted to go swimming with her? She decided she wasn't blowing it this time. "Yes." Jenna said so quietly that Mark wasn't sure he heard her right. He was sure she would say no. Mark held out his hand. "Well come on." He said. Jenna slipped her hand into his gasping at his touch. Her hand tingled from the contact. Mark looked at her strangely. What the hell he thought. His hand tingled like he had been shocked. He shrugged and led her down to the gift shop

                                                                               Jenna looked at the bathing suits. There was no way she would be caught dead in some of these. "How about this one?" mark asked holding up two scraps of material. He was actually joking knowing she wouldn't go for skimpy. Jenna looked shocked. Theirs no way I would wear that, its indecent." She said in a shocked whisper. Mark laughed. "I was just joking Darlin." He said. Jenna turned red and turned back to looking. Mark pulled out a yellow one piece and looked at it. It would look good with her coloring.  "Here ya go baby." He said. Jenna turned and looked at the bathing suit. Well it was one piece and she liked the color. "Okay." She said and found her size. Mark waited while she paid for it. He was going to offer but figured she would have a fit so he kept his mouth shut. "Are ya ready? There's a changing room by the pool. I thought we would go on down there." He said. "Yes sir." She said. "Darlin drop the sir stuff okay. Your making me feel like I'm 80 years old." He said grinning. Jenna turned red in embarrassment. Her parents had raised her to show respect it was a habit. "Sorry." She mumbled. "Hey its okay. It's nice for a change to meet someone with manners. But uhh we are kind of going on a date and I think calling me Mark will be just fine." He said. "Date?" she asked. "Well yea." Mark said. Mark wasn't prepared for the radiance of her smile when it spread across her face. My God how had he ever thought her tomboyish? That smile made his stomach do flip-flops. Jenna couldn't remember being so happy. She had a date. The first one she ever had. "Ya know you got a beautiful smile." Mark said. Jenna blushed. "Thank you." She said. She didn't believe him but just him saying it made her feel good. "Let's go." He said taking her hand again.

                                                         Mark waited by the pool for her. He had his trunks on under his pants so he had just pulled off his clothes and sat at the edge of the pool. Jenna edged out of the changing room. She was nervous. The bathing suit covered everything but still she felt self conscious.  Mark turned around and saw her coming. Oh good lord help him. That's what she was hiding under those baggy clothes. She had a body to die for. Long beautiful curvy legs and hips that were made for a man to hold on to while he was….okay stop Mark he thought. His gaze traveled up to her breasts which strained against the suit. He could see himself with his mouth latched on to them. Mark stop he thought right now. "You look great baby." He said in a husky voice. Jenna had been busy taking him in too. God he was gorgeous, like some Greek god. His body was perfect. And he had more tattoos hidden under his clothes. She came and sat beside him by the pool. "Did those hurt?" she asked. "The tats you mean? Well it's not so bad depending on where you're getting them." He said. "There beautiful." Jenna said. Mark looked at her in surprise. "You don't look like the type to like tats." He said. "I'm not, but on you there beautiful." Jenna said. She blushed when she realized how it sounded. Mark grinned. "Well thank you little lady." He said chuckling. Mark lowered him self in the water and turned around and lifted her to stand in front of him. "Its warm." She said. "It's heated." Mark said. Mark had the urge to ravage her right here. He figured that wasn't going to happen hell he had trouble getting her in a bathing suit in front of him much less anything else. "Let's see how good of a swimmer you are. I'll race you to the end of the pool." He said. "Okay." Jenna said. "I'll give ya a 15 second head start." He said. "I don't need it. I'll beat you." She said. Mark smiled. "Cocky little thing huh? Okay we'll see how good ya are." Mark said. They got at the end of the pool and got ready. "Go." Mark said. They both took off. Mark had powerful arms on his side. His arms sliced through the water neatly. Jenna had her small size in her corner, plus she really was a excellent swimmer. Mark stopped at the edge of the pool and looked behind him sure he had won. Where was she? He looked over to the side and she was sitting there waiting for him. "You weren't kidding huh?" Mark asked. Jenna looked at him.  Was he mad? She realized she messed up again. Guys didn't like to lose to women. No wonder she had never been on a date she thought. "Are you mad?" she asked Mark looked at her bewildered. "Why would I be mad?" he asked. "Cause I beat you." Jenna said. Mark started laughing. "My ego aint that big Darlin. You're a better swimmer than me." Mark said. Jenna was relieved. " I bet there something I can do that you can't." He said. "What?" Jenna laughed. Mark grabbed her and tossed her in the middle of the pool. Jenna came up and Mark was relieved to see her laughing. "Your right I don't think I could do that to you." She said. Mark swam over to her when he got right up on her she splashed him right in the face. She started laughing and took off. "Oh you're going to regret that." He said. He caught up to her and ducked her a couple of times. Jenna was laughing so hard she couldn't catch her breath. Mark picked her up and set her on the side of the pool. He jumped up out of the pool and grabbed a couple of towels. He draped one over her shoulders and sat down beside her. "Let's take a break." He said. Mark reached over and used his towel to dry her face. She smiled shyly at him. "Will you have dinner with me tonight?" he asked. "yes." She said with no hesitation. She was having to good a time and she didn't want it to end. "Great." He said. "Ready for another round in the pool?" He asked. "yes." She said and shoved him in. Mark came up sputtering. He laughed. "You getting down right sassy girl. I like that." Mark said. Jenna smiled and jumped in to join him.


	4. chapter 4

                                                                           Jenna stood in front of the mirror. She was getting ready for dinner with Mark. She had only brought one dress with her. It was a light blue sundress. She looked at her self critically. She wasn't exactly going to stop traffic, but it would have to do. She frowned at the freckles on her face and shoulders. Then she shrugged they weren't going anywhere. She brushed her long hair and let it hang loose. She put on her sandals and she was ready. There was a knock at the door and she opened it. Mark was standing there looking handsome. He had on Khaki dress pants and a dark blue knit shirt that strained against his muscles. "You look sweet." Mark said. Great thought Jenna he's looking at me like I'm his little sister or something. Mark stepped in the room and shut the door. He noticed the look on her face. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing." She said. "Come on tell me." Mark said. She had really loosened up this afternoon and they had a good time. Mark hoped she would tell him what was wrong. Jenna sat down on the bed. "I'm ugly." She said in a low voice. Mark frowned. Had he heard her right? "Excuse me?" he said. Jenna just stared down at her feet. "I don't even have a normal hair color, my eyes are grey, and these stupid freckles make me look like a baby.  I'm too short." She said. Mark pulled her off the bed which made her jump. He took her in front of the mirror. "Want to know what I see?" Mark asked. "I see the most unusual eyes I have ever seen, There not gray, there almost violet. I see the most beautiful hair I ever seen on a woman. Its like autumn leaves, brown, gold and red. I see a beautiful body that any man would love to hold, believe me there's nothing childish about your body. As for your freckles I for one think there adorable. I think you are sweet and cute as a button and I find you very attractive." Mark said as he held on to her. She met his glance in the mirror and a chill went down her spine. Mark wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her cheek. She turned bright red. The only men that had ever kissed her was her daddy and her brother and Mark's made her feel really weird. She was flushed from his touch. Mark bent to her ear. "I would love to play connect the dots with those sweet little freckles of your later tonight." He whispered in her ear. Jenna blushed again but started laughing at the thought. "That's my girl. I love it when you laugh." He said. He turned her around to face him. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at her. "I don't want to hear ya talking like that no more. You're a beautiful girl." He said. "Thank you." She said looking in his gorgeous green eyes. Mark looked down at her and knew he was in deep shit. This wasn't the kind ya screwed and walked away from. He sighed. He would take her to dinner and bring her home and that would be that. He wasn't about to take advantage of this girl. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Yes." She said. She placed her hand in his large one with such trust in her eyes. Mark had the feeling of falling over the edge of a cliff and not being able to stop him self.

                                                                        They had dinner on the deck in a small area set up for out door dining. It was a nice night and a warm breeze was blowing. They both ordered steak and salad. Mark got a beer and Jenna ordered tea. Mark drawed her out a bit and learned her parents had died when she was 16. "I'm sorry Darlin. That must have been hard for you." Mark said. "Yes it was, but my neighbor took us in till I turned 18 because social services tried to step in and put us in foster homes." She said. "We?" Mark asked. "My baby brother. He was only 2 weeks old when my parents were killed." Jenna said. "So let me get this straight. You're raising your brother and running two businesses?" he asked. "Yes. But my neighbor helps out a lot. She has been there for us the whole time. She's watching Toby while I'm on the cruise." She said. "Your amazing." Mark said. He was gaining a lot off admiration for this young girl. "Just seeing the way you are I can tell you must have had great parents." Mark said. "They were they were the best. My Daddy was a professor at UNCG and my mother ran the catering business from home. They were strict old fashioned parents. But I was very loved." Jenna said. He heard the sadness tingeing her voice. "So what about you. What do you do?" Jenna asked. "Not much of anything these days. I am a retired wrestler." He said. "Really I never watched before. But Helen loves it." She said. Mark told her about his career and his character The Undertaker. "He sounds scary. I can't believe you cold play someone like that your too nice." She said. Mark grinned. "Well thank you honey. I'm glad ya think so." He said. She smiled and looked away. Jenna knew she was in love. She was sure people would say it was just a crush but deep down she knew she was head over heels for him. He mother had told her she would know when she met the man she loved. She said it was feeling you got that couldn't be described. Her mother and father had met and married within a week. They had both told her it was love at first sight. There was music playing in the background. "Dance with me?" Mark said suddenly. He stood up and took her hand. She let him lead her to the deck. Mark put his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his waist shyly. Jenna recognized the song as one she liked. 

I've got a funny feeling

The moment that your lips touched mine

Something shot right through me

My heart skipped a beat in time

There's a different feel about you tonight

It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things

I even think I saw a flash of light

It felt like electricity

They moved slowly in time to the music lost in there own world.

You shouldn't kiss me like this

Unless you mean it like that

Cause I'll just close my eyes

And I won't know where I'm at

We'll get lost on this dance floor

Spinnin' around

And around

And around

And around

They're all watchin' us now

They think we're falling in love

They'd never believe we're just friends

When you kiss me like this

I think you mean it like that

If you do Baby kiss me again

Mark gently lifter her chin and kissed her gently on the lips. Jenna felt like she would have fell if Marks arms weren't holding her up.

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair

But dancing is as far as it goes

Girl you've never moved me quite

The way you moved me tonight

I just wanted you to know

I just wanted you to know

You shouldn't kiss me like this

Unless you mean it like that

Cause I'll just close my eyes

And I won't know where I'm at

We'll get lost on this dance floor

Spinnin' around

And around

And around

And around

They're all watchin' us now

They think we're falling in love

They'd never believe we're just friends

When you kiss me like this

I think you mean it like that

If you do baby kiss me again

Kiss me again

Mark gently pulled away and she laid her head on his shoulder. It was so perfect. She looked up at him with trust and love in her eyes. "Let's get out of here." He whispered. "Okay." she said. She would follow him anywhere. All Marks good intentions had flown straight out the window. He had to have her. He reached for her hand and she took it willingly ready for whatever happened.


	5. chapter 5

                                                                          Mark stopped in front of his door and pulled out the key. He opened the door and held it open for Jenna. She walked in and Mark shut the door. Jenna stood there looking at him. She was nervous. She knew he wanted to make love and that's what she wanted but she was scared. Even if this was the only time she got to be with him she didn't care. This one night would be enough if that's all she could have. Mark put his hands on Jenna's shoulders. "Jenna if ya want to leave tell me, you don't have to do this." He said gently. "I want to be with you Mark." She said quietly and blushed. Mark pulled her to him and bent down to kiss her. Jenna was amazed at how warm and firm his lips were. His goatee and mustache tickled and she giggled against his mouth. Mark pulled back smiling down at her. "It tickles." She said.  Mark picked her up and laid her on the bed and lay down beside her. He took her hand in his and placed it on his chest. She felt his heart pounding in his chest. "See what ya do to me?" Mark asked. Jenna looked at him with wide eyes. He touched his lips to hers once more moving his mouth over hers. Jenna's head was spinning from these new feelings. Mark pushed his tongue against her lips nudging them open. Mark slid his tongue into Jenna's mouth exploring its warmth. Jenna was in wonder at the feelings Mark was creating in her body. She felt a heat start in her center and spread through her whole body. Mark spent the next ten minutes kissing her deeply. He would pull back and nip at her lips causing her to smile. Finally Jenna wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down and kissed him pushing her tongue into his mouth. Mark moaned and pulled her closer. Mark lowered the straps of her dress and tugged it down to reveal her bra. He looked up at her and seen she was blushing. Mark ran a finger down her warm cheek. "You're so sweet." He whispered. He unsnapped her bra and gazed at her firm breasts waiting for him to taste them.  He lowered his head to the left one first covering the nipple with his mouth and sucking gently. Jenna arched against him moaning. Jenna had never felt such pleasure. He pulled back and licked the now hardened nipple and moved to suckle her right breast drawing more moans from deep in her throat.  As Mark suckled her breast he slid his hand up under her dress tracing a slow teasing path up her thigh moving slowly to her mound. When his hand reached it she bucked her hips against his hand. Jenna was overwhelmed with the sensations Mark was creating in her. "Mark." She moaned. Mark eased her panties down and off her. He slid the dress down her legs and tossed it aside. Mark sat back taking in her beauty. He took his finger and ran it down her neck moving slowly down her body skimming over her nipple down to her belly slowly circling her belly button. He moved it down further and ran it over her wet slit causing her to groan and move her hips up ward. "So beautiful." Mark said looking in her eyes. Mark lowered his head between her legs and ran his tongue down her slit. Jenna sat straight up. "Mark what are you doing?" She said turning red. Mark gently eased her back down. "I'm going to make ya feel real good baby." He said. Jenna watched as he lowered his head once more and began stroking her with his tongue. He ran his tongue up and down her wet slit and slid his finger over her nub and began to stoke it while he licked her. Jenna cried out in pleasure. "Mark Please." She cried out. Mark continued his gentle assault on her sweet body making her squirm and cry out. Jenna felt her self falling into an abyss of pleasure and cried out as she did. Mark lapped up her sweet juices as she came. He continued to lap her center as her trembling slowed down. Mark lifted his head. "You taste as sweet as you look." He said grinning at her. Mark stood up and unbuttoned his pants and slid them off. He pulled off his shirt and threw it down. Jenna swallowed hard. She knew there was no turning back and she really didn't want too but she was scared. She watched as Mark shed his boxers. Jenna eyes widened when she seen his huge erection. "Cheese and Crackers!" she said. Mark sat down hard on the bed and started laughing. "Okay ya got to explain that to me." He said. Jenna blushed. "Well it sort of a substitute cuss word you know instead of saying umm ya know something else." She said. Mark just looked at her still laughing. "You think I'm a dork don't you?" she asked. Mark bent over and kissed her. "No I think you're wonderful." He said.  Mark laid down besided her and kissed her softly running his tongue around her lips. He slid his hand between her thighs and worked her nub till she was squirming beneath him. Mark parted her legs and slid in between them.  He kissed her lips and began to slide his manhood into her warm center. Jenna groaned and pushed her hips up. Mark lost all control and pushed himself into her wet center. Mark felt resistance and then felt it give way. Jenna gasped in pain and tears rolled down her cheeks. Mark felt as if he had been punched in the gut. She was a virgin. He knew she probably didn't have much experience but he had never imagined she was a virgin. "Shh baby. I'm sorry I didn't know it was your first time. Let me take the pain away baby." He said gently kissing her tears away. Jenna looked in his eyes and put her trust in him. She her hand to caress his cheek. Mark started to slowly move in her. He moved in and out building a rhythm. Jenna started to moan and move with him. "It feels so good Mark." She said grabbing his arms to hold on to. She loved to feel his muscles under her hand. "I want my girl to feel good." He whispered as he bent down to plunder her mouth. Jenna returned his kiss dueling her tongue with his. Mark picked up the speed and pace pivoting his hips back and forth entering her wet center deeper with each hard thrust. "Mmmm,Ohhhhhhh Mark!" She yelled out. "That's it baby. Let me hear ya. Tell me how it feels." Mark  said. Jenna was nearing the edge ready to explode. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh it feeelss good." Jenna panted out. Mark was close to release. He started to quickly snap his hips in and out of her center. "Maaaarrk!" Jenna called out as she came. Mark came too releasing his hot seed deep in her. He pumped into her till he was drained slowing down and then stopping. He placed a kiss on her head and rolled off her. Mark pulled her into his arms and she cuddled up next to him like a kitten. "I love you Mark." She said against his chest. Mark's eyes widened. "What the hell had he gone and done?" he thought.


	6. chapter 6

                                                                           Mark lay there holding her not knowing what to say. He felt something for her. No doubt there was a strong attraction, but love. No way. He was done with love. Two failed marriages left him gun shy. He looked down at her knowing he was going to have to hurt her. She was just a child this was her first time she was just confusing her feelings. She would learn that in time. But he still felt a bitter twist in his gut. He remembered how she had looked at him with such trust. Jenna propped her chin on his chest to look at him. "You don't have to say it back you know. I understand. I know you don't feel the same way." Jenna said quietly. Mark cradled her face. "You think I'm a baby and that I don't know how I feel. But I do love you." She said looking into his eyes. Mark saw the truth in her eyes. "Jenna I don't want to hurt you. I think you're wonderful, but I'm not ready for a relationship." Mark said. "I know." She said. Even though she was dying inside she vowed not to show it. This one night would have to be enough. Jenna reached up and kissed him gently. "Love me." She whispered against his lips. He knew he shouldn't. He should send her on her way he had already hurt her enough. But he couldn't. He returned her sweet kiss loving the taste of her sweet lips. Mark pulled her on top of him and they both got lost once again in there passion.

                                                                         Mark awoke and looked down at Jenna. She was curled to his side with her hand resting on his chest. He looked at her sweet little face. He lifted his finger tracing the freckles that rested on her checks and nose. Jenna opened her eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked smiling. "Playing with those adorable freckles." He said grinning. "We dock in two hours." He said. She nodded determined not to show him how much she was hurting. "I need to get back to my room and pack." She said getting up. Mark lay there watching her she blushed under his scrutiny. Mark smiled. "Give me a kiss." He said. She walked over and kissed his lips and pulled back. "I got to go." She said as she pulled on her clothes. "What flight ya leaving on after we dock?" he asked. She told him. "I'll meet you at your room in a hour or so. We'll share a ride to the airport." Mark said. Jenna smiled happily. "Okay." She said and left to go to her room. Mark sighed and got up to shower. He wished he had a few more days with her. She was to sweet and innocent for him. She needed a guy her own age to build a life with not some broke down wrestler.

                                                                            Jenna got showered and dressed. She put on some jeans and tank top and pulled on her tennis shoes. She brushed her hair out and left it down. She ordered some breakfast. She found she couldn't eat much. All her thoughts were on Mark. She loved him so much. She didn't want to think about what her life would be like when she went back. She felt like she had found part of herself that was missing and now she had to let it go again. She felt like crying but she promised she wouldn't do that. She didn't want to make Mark feel bad. She would make one night be enough. She would hold it in her heart forever. There was a knock at the door. She opened and Mark grabbed her and pulled her in his arms. He kissed her. "Hey beautiful." He said. "hey." She said smiling up at him. "I'm going to take our luggage up and then I thought we could go sit on the deck a while. "Okay." Jenna said.

                                                                          Jenna stood on the deck looking out at the blue waves. It was so peaceful. She felt arms encircle her waist and turned around to face Mark. "Penny for your thoughts." He said. "I was just thinking how peaceful it is." Jenna said. Mark led her over to a chair and sat down and pulled her in his lap. She sat there wrapped in his arms neither one really talking. Mark shifted and pulled out a card. "Here this has my cell phone and address on it, if ya need anything or just want to talk call me okay." He said. "Okay." She said putting it in her pocket. He handed her a piece of paper and a pen. "Write your number down for me baby, so I can all ya." He said. She did and handed it back to him. They sat there together until it was time to leave the ship.

                                                                            Jenna stood at her gate ready to board. Her fight was earlier than Mark's. "Well I guess I got to go." Jenna said looking at Mark. Mark knew she was trying to be brave and not show she was upset. He could kick his self for letting this happen. Mark pulled her in his arms and hugged her. Jenna clung to him trying to memorize the way he felt and smelled. He pulled back and kissed her mouth and then her nose. "Call me Jenna anytime. Okay?" Mark said. She nodded afraid to speak. "You okay?" he asked. "yes." She said. He went to step back and she pulled him close again and hugged him. "I love you Mark." She whispered to him and turned and left. Mark resisted the urge to stop her and haul her back to him. He couldn't give her what she needed. It was best if she forgot about him. He turned and walked away.

                                                                          Once on her flight Jenna gave in to her tears. She cried her heart out. When she was done she wiped her face. Okay Jenna your own your way back to your life. She had too many responsibilities to go to pieces. She would hold Mark in her heart always and cherish the memory of there night together. "I will always love you Mark." She whispered as she stared out the window.


	7. chapter 7

                                                                       Jenna stood at the sink doing dishes. "Sissy look." Toby yelled.  Jenna turned around and smiled. "That's great Toby. Now see if you can spell my name." Jenna said. Toby was practicing his writing. He was only 4 but he was smart. She watched as he concentrated on each letter. She smiled Toby was a miniature version of her with the same eyes, hair and freckles. Everyone thought he was her son. "Jenna you here?" A voice called from the front door. "In the kitchen Helen." Jenna yelled. Helen walked in smiling. Helen was a god  send to Jenna. She had taken her and Toby in when her parents died until Jenna turned 18. She was like a member of the family. She small petite woman with bright blue eyes and gray hair and a smile that would light up a room. "Hey Toby." Helen said. "Hey Helen. Look I'm writing stuff." He said holding up his paper. "That's great Toby. Good job." She said "Why don't you go watch cartoons for a while." Helen said. "Okay." Toby said and jumped down from the chair and ran to the living room. "Jenna you look tired. You know you need to let that catering business go. It's just too much work for one person trying to run both." Helen said sitting down at the table. Jenna poured them both some coffee and sat down too. "I'm going to eventually. But the moneys good right now and I'm saving a lot of money. I have to think about Toby's future. I want him to go to college." Jenna said. "You know you have seemed different every since you came back from that cruise." Helen said. Jenna looked away. "I don't know what you mean." She said. "Did something happen?" Helen asked. "No." Jenna said. Helen looked at her. There was something Jenna wasn't telling her. She had been back a month now and just didn't seem like herself. "I'm going to visit my sister a couple of days. I just wanted to let you know." Helen said. "Okay tell her I said Hi and be careful." She said giving Helen a hug. "Okay. I'll see you in a couple of days." Helen said. Jenna watched her leave. Helen was too sharp and knew something was up. Jenna sat down with a sigh. It had been a month. He hadn't called her yet, but then again she had his number she could have called him. Numerous times she had picked the phone up to call him and then hung up again. She didn't want to intrude on his life.  She felt like she was just a one night stand to him and didn't want him to feel like he was obligated to keep in touch with her. She might not have much but she had her pride. She didn't want him feeling sorry for her. Not a day had went by that she didn't think about him and the wonderful night they shared. More often than not she cried herself to sleep thinking about him. She sighed and got up. She had to go to repair a computer in about an hour.  She would take Toby with her. She had too much to do to dwell on Mark.

                                                                       Mark sat in the bar staring into space. "Hey Mark wake up." Glen said. Mark looked at Glen. "Sorry." He mumbled. Glen was in town visiting for a couple of days. "Okay man spill it. You just ignored the last two babes that came over here flirting with you. What's wrong?" Glen said. Mark sighed and sipped his beer. "I met this girl on that cruise I went on." Mark said. "Ahh haa. I knew something was up. And?" Glen said. "We had sex." Mark said. "Okay I still don't see the problem." Glen said.  Mark sighed again. "Oh God are you in love?" Glen asked. "Hell no." Mark snapped. "Okay don't get your shorts in a knot." Glen said. "Its just she was a virgin." Mark said. "Uhh oh. You got guilt going on, forget it man, if it hadn't been you it would have been someone else." Glen said. "What the hell ya mean by that?" Mark asked. "Uhh forget it Mark. I still don't see what's wrong?" Glen said. "She was a sweet little girl Glen. She told me she loved me and I just walked away. I hurt her." Mark said. Glen sighed. For someone who wasn't in love he sure was obsessing. "I gave her my number ya know if she wanted to call me or anything and I got hers. But she hasn't called. I keep thinking about calling her, but then I think I shouldn't. I mean if she hasn't called me maybe she's over it ya know moved on and calling her bringing all this back up wouldn't be a good idea." Mark said. "Mark she's got your number let her call you. If you call her and your not interested in a relationship you may be encouraging her and just hurt her worse in the long run." Glen said. "Yea that's what I was thinking." Mark said. Glen looked at his friend. He didn't think it was as simple as that, but he wasn't going to drag the point out. Mark was the kind of man that had to figure out stuff for his self. "So how's the bike shop going?" Glen asked.  "Fine. Business is great. I got enough people working for me where I only have to work when I want to. I am retired ya know." Mark said grinning. "Vince says anytime you get bored you can come back." Glen said. "I'm going to do a few special matches and some appearances in the next couple of months but nothing permanent." Mark said. "Well if you get to bored just let Vince know." Glen said. Mark's mind wandered back to Jenna and how she was doing. He really wished she would call.


	8. chapter 8

                                                                       Mark parked his Harley in front of the bar and walked in. He seen Glen and waved at him as he stopped at the bar and ordered a beer. He took his beer and sat down. "So does being on the rode agree with you after all this time?" Glenn asked. "Not to bad I was getting board setting at home." Mark said. "You stayed longer than I thought. At first you told Vince 3 months and you ended up working 7." Glen said. "Yea well nothing else to do." Mark said. "Did you ever find out who stole your cell phone?" Glen said. "No I had it deactivated and had my calls rerouted to the house. I'll probably have a million messages on the machine when I get home. Hell that was four months ago. I guess I need to get another one. Kind of nice to be without one now though. Get tired of it ringing all the time." He said. "Well Glen I know your pulling out tonight. It's been fun buddy. But I'm heading home." Mark said. "Okay. I'll call ya." Glen said shaking his hand. Mark walked out and took off for home.

                                                                  Jenna put the pot of stew on the table. She put her hand behind her back to rub it. "Honey your back bothering you." Helen said. "Yes you know how it is." Jenna said smiling. "Toby come to dinner." Jenna called. Toby came running in. He had just turned 5 and he was something else. He ran over and pulled out the chair for Jenna and took her hand to help her set down. Jenna laughed. "I'm not sick Toby." She said laughing. Toby put his hand on her belly and bent down. "Hey little baby. It's me your uncle." He said. Jenna smiled and tousled his hair. He was so sweet.  Nobody was more shocked than her to find out she was pregnant. She had cried her eyes out for the first few weeks. As usual Helen had been there for her. Jenna had finally told her about Mark. Helen had encouraged her to call him and tell him. It had taken her 4 months to get the courage to call. His calls were being rerouted to his house. She had left a message for him to call her. She had never heard back from him. So once again her heart was broke. She figured he didn't want to talk to her. She had cried for a while and then decided she would do what she always did. Survive. She was going to be the best mother she could be. At least she had a small part of Mark no one could take away. She was 8 months along and not to much longer to go. She smiled at least Toby was excited. "Jenna you okay." Helen asked. "yes." She said smiling and began to eat. "Have you heard from him yet?" Helen asked. "No. And I don't think I will." She said. Helen smiled and patted Jenna's hand. "Don't worry honey. You got me and Toby." Helen said. "Yea  I will teach the baby everything." He said grinning. Jenna smiled at them. She had her family she would be fine. But in a tiny place deep inside she held out hope that she would have Mark someday too.

                                                                   Mark came in and took a shower. He put on some sweats and fell back on the couch to relax. It was good to be home. He turned on the answering machine to play the messages. He looked god there must be over a hundred on here he thought. He closed his eyes as he listened to the play back. He was almost asleep when he popped straight up. "Mark it's me Jenna. I don't mean to bother you. I just kind of wanted to talk to you. Umm call me when you get a chance. Bye."  Just hearing her sweet voice sent chills down his spine. He checked the date 3 months ago. He replayed the message. She sounded weird like she was upset or something. He went through the rest of the messages. That was the only one from her. Damn why hadn't he called her. When he didn't hear from her he assumed she had moved on and forgot about him. Mark thought about her. Her memory hadn't diminished a bit. He still thought about her often. He pulled out the paper with her number. Wait he had her address too. He made a snap decision. Mark picked up the phone and called the airline. "Yes hello. I need a ticket going straight into Greensboro, North Carolina for as soon as possible." He said. "Tomorrow night, yes that's fine." He said. Mark made the reservation and hung up. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake. Hell she might be married or something by now. A lot could happen in 8 months. But he heard something in her voice. He knew he wasn't imaging it. And besides all it took was hearing her sweet voice and he knew he had to see her. He smiled at the thought. Yea he would surprise her.

                                                                          Jenna sat in the rocking chair in the nursery rocking slowly. The lights were off and she was thinking of the night she spent with Mark. She couldn't regret it. And she didn't regret this child. She caressed her belly. "I love you little one." She whispered. She got up and went to her bedroom and lay down. "Mark I love you wherever you are." She said.


	9. chapter 9

                                                                           Mark got into the Greensboro airport at 6:00am. He decided to get a room and sleep a while. He didn't want to wake her up at the crack of dawn. He got a rental and got a map so he could find her place. Then he got him a room and some breakfast. AS he sat there eating breakfast and looking over the map he asked his self why he was doing this. He could have just called her. But there had been something in her voice he was sure of it. And he really liked her as a person. That whole night had been about more than sex. She was a sweet girl. He didn't see why they couldn't be friends. Because ya big dummy the girl said she was in love with ya that's why. Mark sighed and run his hand through his short hair. Mark knew he felt something for this girl if it was just a quick screw he wouldn't have even had a second thought about her. He figured it was the whole virgin thing that was throwing him off his game. He felt responsible for her after all he took her innocence and walked away. Yea Mark you're a real bastard he told himself. He got up and took a shower and crawled into bed to get some sleep.

                                                                       "Jenna you really need to slow down." Mya told her. Mya was her partner in the catering business. She had offered time and time again to buy Jenna out. "I know but with the baby coming I can't afford to bail on this business right now." She said pushing back her hair from her sweaty forehead. They had a big meal to prepare for a catering job. "Well you need to take that baby's daddy by the balls and have him help you." Mya said. Jenna sighed. "I can take care of my baby." She said quietly. Mya wished she hadn't brought him up now Jenna had that sad look on her face. "I'm sorry Jenna I just worry about you. Your 8 months pregnant and your running around doing all this shit trying to run two businesses and raise Toby. You need to take it easy. Helen's worried about you two." Mya said. Jenna took the pot off the stove and started chopping vegetables. "I'll be fine." She said. Mya just shook her head. Jenna might be shy and quite but she was stubborn. There was no talking to her when she was set on something.. 'I'll take the food and set up today. I got the girls to help. I want you to stay home and get some rest." Mya said. "Okay. I will." Jenna said. Mya looked at her in shock that was too easy. She must be really exhausted. She looked at Jenna she had circles under her eyes the girl needed some rest. "What time does Toby get back from kindergarten?" Mya asked. "At 1:00pm." Jenna said. "Good you can get a couple hours rest." Mya said.

                                                                    Mark got up and put on black jeans and a black t-shirt. He laced his boots up and threw on some shades and left the hotel room. He jumped in the car and got the map out. It was noon now. He should be there before one. He couldn't wait to see his sweet little girl he thought with a smile on his face.

                                                                        Mark pulled up in front of the house and checked the address. Yep it was the right place. It was a pretty two story brick house on a little country road. The place was surrounded by woods. He got out and walked up to the porch. There was an older lady sitting on the front porch in a chair. He wondered if he had the address right.  She looked up at him. "Well as I live and breathe it's the Undertaker." She said. Helen was a big wrestling fan she knew right away who he was. Mark smiled at her. "Hello maam. I was looking for Jenna Banks. I must have the wrong address." He said. "How do you know Jenna?" Helen asked. "Umm we met on a cruise and I thought I would drop by and see her." Mark said. Helen eyes narrowed as she took in this information. Jenna and The Undertaker she would have never thought. "So you're the one that broke that baby's heart and keeps her up crying every night." Helen said. Mark felt like a heel. He thought once Jenna was away from him she would forget him. "Well better late than never I suppose. Now that your hear maybe you can get her to slow down she sure wont listen to anybody else. Maybe you can take a hand with her." Helen said suddenly smiling. Mark didn't know what to say. "Well get on in there she's in the kitchen cleaning up." Helen said. Mark nodded and walked into the house. It was nicely decorated and had an old fashioned charm he thought. He walked toward the back of the house till he found the kitchen. He stopped. Jenna was facing away from him washing dishes. She had her long hair pulled back in a pony tail. She had on jeans and a large t-shirt. Mark smiled nothing had ever looked so good to him. "Jenna." Mark called to her. Jenna froze she would know that voice anywhere she heard it every night in her dreams. Jenna slowly turned around. It was him it was really him. Mark froze when he seen her stomach. He felt like someone punched him in the gut. She was pregnant and he knew without a doubt it was his. Everything hit him at once. He had stole her innocence and walked away and left her pregnant and alone and didn't even have the guts to call and check on her. Mark felt like the biggest bastard on the planet. Jenna saw the look on his face. He was looking at her like she had grown two heads. Well why not. He didn't love her, he just realized he was stuck having a kid with her, and she was fat and looked like a beached whale. Why would he be happy to see her? Jenna burst into tears and turned and fled upstairs to her room. "What did you do to my sissy?" A voice demanded. Mark looked down to see a little boy about 5. He was a miniature version of Jenna. "You better not be mean to her." Toby said and hauled his foot back and kicked Mark. "Toby that wasn't nice." Helen said coming up behind him. "He made sissy cry." Toby said. Mark bent down to the boy. "I didn't mean to make her cry. In fact I'm going to go upstairs and apologize to her, okay?" Mark said. "Well okay." Toby said. "Come on Toby, come over to my house and I'll fix you a snack." Helen said. Helen looked at Mark. "You get upstairs and straighten up the mess you made, if you get my meaning." Helen said. Mark nodded and headed up the stairs not sure what the hell he was going to do.


	10. chapter 10

                                                                        Mark stood outside Jenna's door. He could hear her crying. He had to get in there and say something to, but he wasn't sure what. He was still in a state of shock himself. He turned the doorknob and walked in. Jenna was on the bed with her face buried in the pillow crying her eyes out. Mark went over and sat beside her on the bed. "Jenna honey turn over." He said gently. "Go away." Came a muffled reply. "Naw I don't think I will. Turn over and talk to me." Mark said. "No." Jenna said through her tears. Mark put his hand on her back and gently rubbed it. Jenna thought she would die. How many nights had she dreamed of Mark's touch? She felt like she would melt in a puddle. "Sweetie we got to talk about this." Mark said. "I don't want your pity." She said. Mark stopped the movement of his hand on her back. "I wonder if it's alright to spank a pregnant woman." He said. Jenna sat straight up and looked at him in shock. "You wouldn't dare." She said crossing her arms and turning red. Mark grinned at her. "I just might if ya don't talk to me." He said. "You're a…." Jenna said having to think a minute. "Barbarian."  Mark laughed and sat back against the headboard. He easily picked her up and sat her on his lap. "I been called worse." He said wrapping his arms around her. Jenna tried to move but he held her tight. "Jenna I was on a wrestling tour for 7 months I just got your message yesterday. I came and soon as I got it. I'm sorry." He said. She stopped struggling and sat still. "I should have called ya. The reason I didn't is I thought maybe ya had moved on with your life and forgot about me. I didn't want to bother ya. I was really stupid Jenna. I didn't even think about birth control that night. This is my fault." Mark said. Jenna laid her head on Mark's chest. "I could never forget you Mark." She said. "And it's not all your fault there was two of us there." She said. Mark bent down and kissed her forehead. God she was so sweet. "I don't expect anything from you Mark. I know you don't want this. I can take care of this baby." She said quietly. "Jenna I don't want to hear anymore of that kind of talk. I mean it or I will spank ya." He said gruffly. "This is my kid too. I wouldn't walk away from that. Understand?" he asked. Jenna nodded. "Do you mind if I move in here at least till the baby's born?" he asked. Jenna just stared at him. He wanted to move in with her. "That's fine. You can have one of the spare bedrooms." She mumbled. He didn't love her he was just interested in his child. "I got to go finish cleaning the kitchen." She said trying to get up. "That's another thing darlin from here on out consider your self on maternity leave. No more working." Mark said. "I have two businesses to run Mark." Jenna said. "Jenna I got more money than I know what to do with. I'll take care of things." He said. "No way Mark." Jenna protested. "Darlin ya look exhausted. You need to be taking it easy. Now I don't want to see ya out of this bed for at least the next 4 hours. Take ya a nice long nap. When ya get up you can make some phone calls and find someone to run your businesses for a couple of months or whatever." Mark said. Jenna tried to get up. Mark laid her down and pulled the covers over her. "But Mark…" She started to protest. Mark kicked off his boots and climbed in the bed and pulled Jenna into his arms. "Ill lay here with ya till you go to sleep." Mark said. Mark rubbed her back in slow circles feeling her start to relax. Jenna lay with her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. "Mark I have to work." She said sleepily.  "Jenna you have your whole life to work. But for the next couple of months you're going to take it easy. Don't argue with me." He said in a tone that was final. Jenna sighed. She felt so good lying here in his arms. Mark looked down at her sleepy face.  She was still the cutest little thing he had ever seen. He was surprised to find he wasn't the least upset about this baby. In fact he was looking forward to spending time here with her. The spare bedroom idea was going to have to go though. He would be spending his nights holding his girl in his arms. He smiled at the thought. She felt so good next to him. He tightened his arms around her and snuggled sleepily against him. He didn't think to question his own thoughts. "Mark I love you." Jenna whispered. Mark looked down at her. She was asleep. Little girl talks in her sleep he thought smiling. He wasn't really bothered by her words. He was going to do the right thing by her. He owed her that.  Hell she loved him. He had based relationships on a lot less than that before. She was a sweet girl did it really matter if he was in love with her or not. He did care about her. He had made up his mind to stick by her and help her. He gave her one more kiss and eased her out of his arms. He headed back down stairs.

                                                               Mark finished cleaning up the kitchen and pulled some steaks out for dinner. He was whistling as he started dinner. "Where's Jenna?" Helen asked. "Taking a nap." Mark said as he turned around to smile at her. Helen's eyes widened. "How did you get her to do that?" Helen asked. "I didn't give her a choice." Mark said. Helen shivered what a man she thought. "I take it your going to stick around for a while." She asked. "Yes. I intend to take care of Jenna and my child." He said. "Is there anyone who can run her businesses for a while? She's not going to be working for a while." Mark said. Helen started laughing. "You're here an hour and get her to do things I been trying to get her to do for months." She said. "I know how to reason with her." Mark said grinning. "I just bet you do." Helen said. "Her partner in the catering business has been offering to buy her out. That would take care of that problem. She can take a couple months off from the computer business. She has two young men that work for her. They can handle it for a while on there own." Helen said. "Good that was simple enough." Mark said. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Mark asked. "No thank you. I have plans. Toby is watching cartoons. His bedtime is 8:00pm, bath at 7:00.  He gets a snack at 6:30, just milk and a apple or something no sweets at night. Jenna's rules not mine. She keeps him on a strict routine.  You read to him from 7:30 to 8:00. No more TV after his show goes off he's watching. Mark eyes widened he hoped he could remember all that. Helen smiled. She hoped Mr. Undertaker had not bitten of more than he could chew. "Well I'll see you." Helen said waving as she left. Mark stood there. Well this should be an interesting night he thought.


	11. chapter 11

                                                                         Mark looked up to see that Toby had wandered into the kitchen. "Hungry?" Mark asked. "Yes sir." Toby said. "Your sister is sleeping so I guess it's just me and you for dinner." Mark said fixing them a plate. "Want to eat in front of the TV?" Mark asked. Toby's eyes got wide. "Sissy don't let me do that." He said. "Well one time won't kill ya." Mark said taking there food in the living room. They sat on the floor with there food on the coffee table. Mark put on cartoons and they started to eat. "I'm sorry I kicked you." Toby said. "Hey it's alright you were just protecting your sister. That's what brothers are for." Mark said.  Toby smiled. "You're the baby's daddy." Toby stated.  Mark looked at him in surprise. This was one smart kid. "Are you going to live with us?" Toby asked. "Yes. You don't mind do ya?" Mark asked. "No. It will be cool to have a guy around." Toby said. Mark grinned. They got through eating . "Let's wash dishes and then we can do something fun." Mark said "What?" asked Toby excited. "Oh well think of something." Mark said.

                                                              Mark and Toby lay on the floor in the living room watching some wrestling tapes they had went and rented. Mark was surprised Toby had never seen wrestling. "Mark your a good wrestler." Toby said. "Thanks kid." Mark said smiling. Mark looked at the time it was 10:00pm. He had checked on Jenna a couple of times she was sleeping like a baby. Toby sat up and grabbed a handful of chips and grabbed a spoonful of his banana split. Mark smiled they had a good time today. They had went to the store and got snacks and then to the movie store to rent the tapes.  Mark had played foot ball with him in the yard and showed him a few wrestling  moves. "Mark I had fun today." Toby said. "Me to kid. I had a great time." Mark said.

                                                                Jenna was in a panic when she woke up and seen what time it was. Poor Toby. She hadn't even got him dinner or anything. She knew Helen had plans tonight so that meant Mark had to watch Toby. She got up and went downstairs. "Get him! Throw him threw the table! "She heard Toby yell. What was Toby doing up this late. Jenna walked into the living room and surveyed the disaster. There were food and snacks all over the place. Wrestling was blaring on the TV at full blast. Judging by the was Toby was bouncing around the living room he was full of the candy and ice cream that was sitting on the coffee table. He was also dirty from head to toe. Toby turned and seen her standing there with her hands on her hips. "Uhh ohh." He said. Mark turned and seen her standing there. "Uhh Ohh is right." Mark said. "I assume that Helen gave you his schedule." Jenna said.    "He said I could." Toby blurted out trying to save his self.  "Thanks kid just throw me to the wolves." Mark said. Toby gave him a look that said hey buddy its every man for him self.  "I remember something about a bath and bedtime but it's sort of vague." Mark said giving her his most winning smile. Jenna stood there for a moment and then couldn't help her self she burst out laughing at the two of them. Mark and Toby smiled in relief so maybe they weren't in trouble. "I don't guess it will hurt to stretch the rules once in a while." Jenna said still laughing at the picture the two of them made. Jenna made her way over and sat down carefully on the floor between them. Toby leaned over and gave her a hug. Mark put his arm around her. "You feel better after your nap?" he asked. "Yes." She said. "So I'm going to assume you fed him dinner and this stuff on the table is not dinner." Jenna said. "Mark made steak and salad. He's a good cook." Toby piped up. "Speaking of which you must be starving. I will go heat yours up." Mark said. He got up and went to the kitchen. Toby sat ther with her and chatted on an on about what him and Mark had done. It was Mark did or Mark said. Jenna smiled she was glad Toby liked him. Toby needed a male influence in his life. Mark came back with her plate on a tray and sat it down in front of her. He sat behind her so she could lean back against him. "Sit back honey I know your back must hurt sitting up like that." he said. She started eating. Toby was right he was a good cook. Toby leaned over to Jenna. "I like him can we keep him?" Toby asked. Mark started laughing and Jenna just grinned.  "Well that's kind of up to Mark." Jenna said. " That's fine with me kid. I think I'll like being kept by your sister." Mark said running his hand down Jenna's shoulders. Jenna blushed. "You made sissy turn red." Toby said laughing. "Did I now?" Mark said peeking around her shoulder and kissing her cheek. Jenna finished eating. "I have to give Toby a bath." She said. Mark stood up and helped her off the floor. He sat her on the couch. "You make your phone calls and get your business straitened out. I'll give Toby a bath. And don't think about cleaning up this mess. I'll do it." Mark said. Jenna sighed. "Your bossy." She said. "Uhh huh." He said agreeing. "Okay but when you get done let me know. I will read to him before he goes to sleep." Jenna said.  Mark nodded and scooped Toby up and carried him upstairs giggling.  Jenna picked up the phone and called Mya. Mya was happy Jenna was finally going to take it easy. Mya told her she would have a contract drawn up and be out in the next week. "I want to meet that man of your." Mya said laughing. "He's not my man. He's just concerned about his baby." Jenna said.  "Uh yea, okay. We'll just have to see." Mya said laughing again. Jenna got off the phone with Mya and called Greg one of the guys that worked for her. She asked if him and Tim could handle the business for the next couple of months.  "sure its about time you got some rest. Don't worry about a thing." He said. She thanked him and got off the phone and headed up to Toby's room.

_Thanks for the reviews everybody. I'm glad your liking the story. Just a little info for all The   Undertaker fans out there. The WWE has put out a special edition Undertaker Magazine this month. I had a hell of a time finding it but finally ran across it. It is loaded with delicious photos of The Phenom. I have spent the last two days drooling over it. LOL. There is a giant pull out poster in the middle which is just OH MY GOD fantastic. Thanks again for the reviews.                                                      _


	12. chapter 12

                                                                        Jenna walked into Toby's room to find Toby and Mark picking out a book. "Got one?" Jenna asked. "Yea. It's King Arthur and the knights of the roundtable." Toby said. "Okay. Just one chapter because it's so late." She said. She sat down on one side of the bed while Mark sat on the other. Mark watched her as she read to Toby. He realized she was going to be a wonderful mother. He wondered what there baby would look like. He thought it might be kind of nice to have a baby girl that looked like Jenna.  He smiled at the thought. He looked down Toby was asleep. Jenna closed the book and planted a kiss on his head. Mark turned out the light and followed Jenna to her bedroom. "Umm I can show you the spare bedroom." She said. "Nope." He said. Jenna looked at him confused. "I'll be sleeping in here." He said. Jenna blushed. Mark walked over to her and caressed her cheek. "I want to sleep close to my girl and my baby." He whispered. Jenna was about to melt at his touch. She pulled away. "Mark we need to talk." She said setting down. Mark scooped her up in his arms. "We can talk while you soak in a hot bath." He said. Jenna blushed. "Mark I can take a bath alone." She said. Mark set her down and started running her a bath. He turned around and pulled her shirt over her head. "Mark stop." She said. "What's wrong baby?" he asked. Jenna looked down. "I'm fat I don't want you to see me like that." She said. Mark lifted her chin. "Ya aint fat. Your pregnant with my baby and your beautiful." He said. He pulled her jeans down and off and then her panties and her bra. He cupped his hand over her belly as was rewarded with a hard kick. "The baby kicked." Mark said in awe. Jenna smiled and placed her hand over Mark's. Mark gazed into her eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. Mark pulled back and picked her up and sat her in the bath tub. He sat down beside the tub and watched her as she bathed. She was so beautiful he thought. "Now what did ya want to talk bout darlin?" he asked. "I want to know what your plans are about the baby I mean. Toby is already getting attached to you. I don't want him hurt. I mean how long are you going to stay here?' she asked. "Darlin I'll stay as long as ya want me too, but I do have a home I love." He said. "I understand. You can leave after the baby's born." She said. "Hey I aint going no where without you and the baby and Toby. I thought you understood. You're my girl now. I'll be with you guys wherever you're at. Maybe we could stay at my place some and stay here some." He said. Jenna's mind was reeling. "You mean you want me and you to live together be a family?" she asked. "Well yea Darlin. I plan on being a daddy to this baby which means being there everyday. I want to be your man. I want to make love to ya every night and sleep with your sweet little body next to mine. Does that answer your question?" he asked. Jenna looked at him. "Mark as much as I want that. I can't." She said looking down. "Why Darlin?" Mark asked. "I got more than me to think about, I can't just be shacking up in front of Toby. I don't think that would be sending him the right message." She said. Jenna could have kicked her self but she couldn't back down on that. Mark was laughing. She looked up at him. "Darlin you do try to ruin all my plans don't ya?" he asked. He got up and came back and sat back down. "I was hoping to ask ya in a more romantic setting, but have it your way. Mark took her hand and slid a ring o her finger. "Will ya marry me Darlin?" He asked. Jenna didn't know what to say. "Darlin say something or you're going to crush my fragile ego." Mark said.  "Are you sure?" she asked. "Jenna I'm sure." He said. "Yes. I'll marry you." She said. Mark kissed her and started laughing again. "The very idea honey. I wasn't planning on having us shack up for the next 18 years while we raise our kid." He said. Jenna blushed she felt kind of silly. Mark helped her out of the tub and get dried off.  "I don't guess I could get you to sleep naked?" Mark asked grinning. "Mark your bad." Jenna said laughing. "Yep I know." He said grinning at her. He brought her a nightgown. She slipped it on and went and got on the bed. Mark went and took a shower. Jenna thought about how everything had changed in one day. She noticed that Mark hadn't said anything about Love. But she put that out of her mind. He was so sweet and good to her. Mark came out in his boxers looking so handsome she had to catch her breath. He slid in beside her and pulled her into his arms. "I reckon I should give you some of my terms if ya going to marry me." He said. Jenna looked up at him. "I expect kisses when I go to bed and when I wake up. I expect your sweet little body to be in bed snuggled up to me every night, even if you're mad at me. I want to make love to ya often, I got a big appetite baby." Mark said kissing her neck. By this time Jenna was giggling. "Oh ya think I'm joking do ya?" He said "Well little girl if ya agree to the terms I guess well get hitched." He said smiling at her. "I think I can agree to those terms." She said smiling up at him. "All right Darlin when ya want to get married?" he asked. "Whenever you want to Mark." She said kissing him. "How about as soon as possible. We'll look into it tomorrow." He said. "Do you want to make love?" Jenna aske somewhat embarrassed. Mark chuckled. "Well now I would love to Darlin, but with you being so far along I think its best we wait." He said. Jenna looked disappointed. "Ya llok kind of eager baby.  Don't worry after ya have this baby I'm going to give ya all the lovin you can handle." He whispered in her ear. "Now go to sleep." He said pulling her closer to him. "I love you." She whispered and settled next to him. Mark watched her for a long time before he drifted off to sleep his self.


	13. chapter 13

Jenna sat at the kitchen table with Mya going over the documents. They signed them. "Well girl that's it." Mya said. "Yes your now full owner." Jenna said. "I don't know how that man did it. But I'm glad he convinced you to sell out your part. Trying to run two businesses is just too much on anybody." Mya said. Mya suddenly laughed. "Never mind I seen him. I would do what he said too. I'd be afraid he wouldn't let me ride him if I didn't do what he wanted." Mya said laughing. "Mya." Jenna said blushing but she started laughing too. "Girl he is a fine man." Mya said. "Yes I know." Jenna said grinning. "So you two are getting married." Mya said. "Yes he pulled some strings getting the license so were getting married here tomorrow. I would love for you to come." Jenna said. "That's great Jenna of course I will be here." Mya said. "His friend Glen is flying in to come but besides you, Helen and Toby that's it." Jenna said. "Okay girl I'll see you tomorrow." Mya said. Jenna got up and seen that Mark was sitting on the porch swing on the back porch lost in thought it looked like.

Mark was worrying about Glen's reaction. Glen had a fit when he told him. Glen had said he was being played and that Jenna was after his money. He had tried to tell Glen Jenna wasn't like that. Glen had begged Mark not to marry her. He told him to wait till the kid was born and have a blood test if it was just give Jenna child support. "Mark it's a big mistake to tie your self to someone you don't even know even if the kid is yours." Glen had said. Mark had told him he was doing this no matter what Glen thought. "Okay Mark I'll be there for you, but I don't like it." Glen had said. Mark just wished Glen could be more supportive. "Mark." Jenna said. He looked up to see Jenna standing there. "I brought you some lemonade." She said holding it out to him. Mark smiled and took it. "Thanks honey." He said. She sat down beside him on the swing. "I made soup for lunch if you're hungry." She said. "Your supposed to resting, not cooking." Mark said setting his empty glass down. "Mark you made me practically stay in bed for the last three days. I hardly think making a pot of soup is going to hurt me." Jenna said smiling. "Just don't over do it." Mark grumbled at her. "Yes sir." She said grinning at him. Jenna had become more comfortable with him over the last three days. She was starting to tease him and pick at him like he did her. Mark smiled down at her and put his arm around her. "Mark is something wrong. You seem kind of distracted?" she asked. "Nope. I'm fine." He said. "Listen Glen should be in at the airport in a little while. "I'm going to go on and pick him up." Mark said. "Okay. Be careful." She said. She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you." She said to him. Mark looked down at her. God she was so sweet. He kissed her on top of her head. "I'll be back in a while." He said and got up and left.

Helen came in and found Jenna in the kitchen. "Hey Helen." Jenna said smiling. "Well someone looks happy." Helen said sitting down. "I am Helen. I never been so happy." Jenna said. "So read to be a married woman tomorrow?" Helen asked. "Yes. I'm big as a river barge but Mark don't seem to care." Jenna said. "Helen through this whole thing Mark hasn't said anything about love. I mean I love him. But he gives me all these reasons we should get married but he don't say nothing about love." Jenna said. "Jenna that man has been burnt. It's going to take him some time. He wants to marry you. It's obvious he cares about you. Just give it some time." Helen said. Jenna nodded. "I have to talk to you about something." Helen said. Jenna sat down. "My sister has been sick for a while." Helen said. "Yes I know she fell and hasn't been able to get around good." Jenna said. "Well I'm going to move in with her after the baby comes." Helen said. Jenna looked shocked. He sister lived in Florida. "Jenna I don't want you to be upset. But my sister needs me. I feel like I can do this now that you have Mark to take care of you and the baby and Toby." Helen said. "I understand Helen. Its just I'm going to miss you." Jenna said. "I'm going to miss you too. You and Toby are like my grandkids. But I will call all the time and come and visit. Besides its nice and warm in Florida and my old bones feel a lot better down there." Helen said laughing. Jenna got up and hugged her. She would miss Helen but she wanted her to be happy. Toby came running in from the bus. "I'm home." He said. "Where's Mark?" he asked. Jenna laughed. That was usually the first thing out of Toby's mouth these days. "He went to get his friend from the airport." Jenna said. Toby gave Helen a kiss and then ran over to Jenna. He hugged her. "Can I have a snack?" he asked. "Sure." Jenna said.

"Mark are you sure you want to do this?" Glen asked him. "Glen I'm sure. Jenna is a sweet girl. She's not after my money. This is my baby. I'm not discussing this any more." Mark said getting a little angry. "You realize your getting an instant family she is already raising her brother. You're going to be dealing with him too." Glen said. "He's a great kid Glen. I don't mind. I'm doing this cause it's the right thing to do." Mark said. Glen sighed he had hoped to talk some sense into Mark. He didn't trust this whole situation. But if Mark was determined to jump off a cliff there wasn't nothing he could do but watch. He would get that girl alone somehow and have a little talk with her and let her know she better not be playing Mark. That's really all he could do right now.


	14. chapter 14

Jenna decided to fix a nice meal. She was sure Glen would be hungry after the long flight. She was kind of worried. She wanted Glen to like her after all he was Mark's best friend. "Toby want to help me fix dinner?" Jenna asked. "Yea sure." He said. She decided to fix Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and Green beans and homemade biscuits. Toby broke the green beans and put them in a pot. Jenna smiled. Toby loved to help out. They got everything going. Then she mixed the biscuits and Toby rolled them out and started cutting them.

Mark and Glen walked in and Glen set his bags down. "This is a nice house." Glen said. "Well I tried to tell you she aint poor. She has her own business and a nice home. She aint a gold digger." Mark said. Glen didn't say anything. He wasn't convinced of anything."Come on I think I hear her in the kitchen." Mark said. They walked into the kitchen and Mark grinned. Toby and Jenna was cutting biscuits. Toby had flour all over him. Jenna had flour on her cheek. They looked like two kids playing at cooking. Glen was surprised by her appearance. This wasn't the kind of woman mark went for. She was pretty no doubt. But Mark usually went for flash a tits type. This girl looked young and there was an innocence about her. Toby looked up and seen Mark. "Mark." he said jumping off the chair and running over. "Hey buddy." Mark said swinging Toby up in his arms. "How was school?" Mark asked. "Good. I painted you and sissy a picture. I get to bring it home tomorrow." Toby said. "Great I can't wait to see it." Mark said. Glen was staring at Mark like he had grown two heads. Mark had never shown the least interest in kids. Now he was playing daddy to some kid that wasn't even his. Jenna looked nervously at Glen. He didn't look happy. "Glen this little guy is Toby." Mark said. Toby held out his hand. "Nice to meet you sir." Toby said. Glen couldn't help grinning. "Nice too meet you Toby." Glen said shaking his hand. Mark set Toby down. He went over and pulled Jenna next to him. "And this pretty little girl is Jenna." Mark said.Jenna stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet you." Jenna said shyly. Glen shook her hand. Jenna was awed by him. He was taller than Mark and had curly long hair and hazel eyes. "I thought I told ya to get some rest and I come in to find ya cooking." Mark said. "You have to eat." Jenna said. Mark smiled and wiped the flour off her cheek with his thumb. "I helped her Mark." Toby said proudly. "That's great Toby. It's good to know your looking out for your sister." Mark said. "You go show Glen his room and I will finish dinner." Jenna said. Mark bent down and kissed her. "Come on Glen." Mark said.

Mark took Glen to the guest room and Glen put his luggage up. "So what do ya think?" Mark asked. "She's very pretty. But not your usual type." Glen said. "Yea my usual type turns out to be bimbos wanting me for my money or my name. I think my taste is improving." Mark said. "Listen Glen. I've married for love, for looks and because I was horny. This is different; she's a sweet innocent girl. She will make a good wife. It's about time I settle down and have a family. She loves me. We can make a good life together." Mark said. "My god Mark you sound like you're making a business proposition. This is serious." Glen said. Mark sighed. "I'm going to do this. You're not going to change my mind." Mark said. Glen just shut up knowing once Mark made up his mind there was no changing it.

"Jenna the food is great." Glen said. "Thank you." Jenna said. At least Mark aint going to starve Glen thought she was a wonderful cook. Jenna got up and poured Mark more tea. "Jenna honey ya don't have to wait on me." Mark said. "Hush I like doing things for you." She said and kissed his cheek. Glen had watched her all afternoon. She doted on Mark. Refilling his glass when it was empty. Putting more food on his plate for him. Hell he didn't blame Mark what guy wouldn't love that. Either she was a good actress or she did love him. He watched Mark pull her back to her chair. "I want ya to set down and eat and stop worrying about everyone else." Mark said. Mark put his hand on her stomach and leaned over and kissed her. Watching the two of them Glen could swear Mark was in love with her. But hell he denied that to Glen. Hell maybe Mark was just too dumb to realize it. They got done eating and Jenna got up. "Come on Toby, its bath time." She said. "Ill gives Toby a bath. You just relax." He said to Jenna. He picked up Toby and started out of the kitchen "And don't even think about touching those dishes." Mark said. Jenna just smiled at him. As soon as Mark left the kitchen Jenna got up and started clearing the table. Glen got up and offered to help. "Thank you." She said peeking up at him. Glen figured now was his chance to talk to her. "Jenna I would like to talk to you about Mark." Glen said. Jenna turned to face him. "Okay." She said. "Mark has been hurt. Been through some pretty bad marriages." Glen said. Jenna nodded. Mark had told her about his past. "Some women would use a situation like this to their advantage to use Mark for his money and his name. I don't want to see him hurt again. You have a lot to gain by marrying him. I'm sorry but I'm suspicious of your motives." Glen said. Glen realized his mistake when she looked up at him. Her eyes were full of pain and hurt. "Glen what the hell do ya think your doing?" Mark said from behind him. Glen turned to see Mark in the doorway. Jenna looked at Mark and turned and walked out the back door. "Glen I can't believe you. I should kick your ass!" Mark said. "Mark I'm sorry I was just worried about you." Glen said. Mark just shook his head and walked past him to the back porch.

Jenna was sitting on the porch swing. Mark went over and sat beside her. "Jenna he didn't mean anything. He's just a dumb idiot." Mark said. Jenna looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. "Is that what you think about me Mark?" She asked. Mark took her face in his hands and kissed the tears away. "I think ya know better than that girl. I know what kind of person ya are that's why I want to marry you." Mark said. "Now I'm going to go beat the hell out of Glen." Mark said. "Mark don't do that. He's your friend. He's just worried about you." Jenna said. Just then Glen walked on to the porch. "Jenna I apologize. I'm sorry I upset you." Glen said. Jenna nodded. "I'm going to go read to Toby." She said. "Okay honey I'll be up in a minute to say goodnight." Mark said. Jenna went in the house. "So I guess your going to kick my ass or try to.' Glen said. "Believe I would if I didn't think it would upset Jenna." Mark said. "She has a soft spot for children and idiots." Mark said smiling. "Well I deserve that I guess." Glen said. "Ya deserve more than that and if you say one thing to her out of the way again you'll get it." Mark growled at him. Glen looked at Mark.The big dumb idiot was in love with her and didn't even realize it. Mark got up. "Make yourself useful and wash the dishes." Mark said. "And wipe that smirk off your face." Mark said. Glen just laughed as Mark headed in the door and he calls me an idiot.


	15. chapter 15

                                                                         Jenna sat in a chair while Helen fixed her hair. Helen had curled it and pinned it up with ringlets framing her face. Jenna looked in the mirror. "It's no use Helen. No matter what you do I look like a beached whale." Jenna said. "You hush that talk girl. You look beautiful." Helen said. Jenna sighed. "Look that man down the wants to marry you so you must be doing something right." Helen said "I'm pregnant with his child. That's why he wants to marry me." Jenna said. "Jenna if that's all he cared about he could just send you child support." Helen said. Jenna shrugged in truth she didn't know why Mark was marrying her. She was just happy he was. She was so in love with him. Just being in the same room with him made her heart beat faster. "And remember what I told you. There's no reason you and he can't, well you know." Helen said grinning. Jenna blushed as she remembered the talk she and Helen had earlier. Helen had told her that there's no reason she and Mark couldn't have sex as long as they were careful. She told Jenna just climb on top. Jenna thought she would die   when Helen said that. Helen had just laughed. "Honey I was married a lot of years before my husband passed, believe me there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Theirs more than one way to skin a cat" Helen said. Then proceeded to tell Jenna all the ways her and Mark could pleasure each other even if they decided not to have sex until after the baby was born. Jenna was embarrassed at first but then found herself fascinated by the things Helen was telling her. She was definitely interested in trying a few things out on Mark. She blushed as she thought about it.

                                                                   Mark was pacing in the living room. "Calm down Mark." Glen said. "I'm calm." Mark snapped. "Are you nervous Mark?" Toby asked. Mark bent down in front of Toby. "It's not everyday I marry someone as pretty as your sister." Mark said. Toby nodded. Glen walked over to the two. "Come on you two. Let's go outside to wait. It's almost time." He said. They walked outside to the garden area where the minister was waiting. It was a beautiful day to get married and the flowers were in full bloom. Mark had no doubts he was sure of this. He wanted Jenna to be his wife more than anything. He couldn't pinpoint why. It was more than just the baby. He felt like Jenna was his and his alone. He wanted it to be official. His woman he thought smiling. Helen came out and sat down. The music started. Mark watched as Mya and then Jenna walked toward him. God Jenna was beautiful. She might be 8 months pregnant but it only enhanced her beauty. 

                                                            Jenna walked toward Mark. God he was so handsome. He had on a black suit. She had never seen him dressed up and he looked so good. She stopped beside him and put her hand to his face to caress it. Mark grabbed her hand and pressed it to his lips. Jenna felt a jolt as his goatee rubbed the skin of her hand. It was so sensual. She had the desire to throw herself on him right here. She blushed at the thought. Mark grinned. He saw the look of desire in her eyes. His little kitten wanted to play he thought smiling. Helen had had a talk with him this morning telling him that was no reason he and Jenna couldn't make love as long as he was careful. He had been embarrassed at first but he was glad she had said something. He wanted to love this little girl and he didn't want to wait months to do it. They turned to the minister and listened to the words he spoke and gazed into each others eyes. Jenna vaguely heard the minister telling her to repeat after him which they both managed to do with some effort. They were in a cocoon of there own making having eyes and ears only for each other. She heard Mark say "I do."  And she repeated it when it was her turn. "I now pronounce you man and wife." The minister said. Mark lowered his head and captured her lips in an intense kiss.  He pressed his tongue to her lips and she opened to him like a flower in the morning sun. He tasted her over and over until they heard Glen clear his throat. They both looked up and Jenna blushed as she seen the smiles on everyone's faces. Mark just shrugged and grinned.

                                                                       Glen had to leave he had to get back to work. He shook Toby' hand. "I'll see you kid." He said. He pulled Mark into a hug. "I'll se ya man and take care of this little lady." Glen said. Mark hugged him back. "Thanks Glen." He said. Glen bent over and gave Jenna a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of this big dumb ass. He's kind of slow about some things but he'll catch on after a while. I know he looks like an overgrown grizzly bear but he's really just a big ole teddy bear." Glen said grinning. Jenna laughed. "Glen I'm going to kick your stupid ass." Mark said but he was smiling. "Yea you can try deadman." Glen said laughing. Glen left and they had lunch with My and Helen and Toby. After they ate Helen got Toby's bag he had packed. Well me and Toby are going to my house to watch movies. Helen had offered to keep him tonight. Toby ran up and gave them both a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said. Mya gave Jenna a hug. "Have fun girl." She whispered in her ear. Jenna blushed. Everyone was gone and Jenna turned to look at Mark. "Come here baby. Let's set down and relax a little while. I know you must be tired." Mark said. He pulled her to sit beside him on the couch. He turned her away from him and put his hands on her shoulders gently massaging them. He ran his thumbs down the sides of her neck gently putting pressure on the muscles. He felt Jenna start to relax. Jenna leaned back against him. He moved his big hands down to her shoulder blades and kneaded the muscles there causing Jenna to groan. "Feel good baby?" Mark asked.  "Yes." Jenna said in a breathless voice. Mark continued his massage and Jenna felt like she was going to melt in a puddle. Mark bent and nuzzled her neck with his lips. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue down the side of her neck finding her pulse beat and lavishing it with his tongue. He felt her pulse quicken under his tongue and smiled. He ran his tongue up her neck to her jaw line stopping just short of her mouth. He then pulled back. "Let's get you upstairs and get you out of these clothes so we can take a little nap." Mark whispered in her ear. The last thing on Jenna's mind was a nap but she nodded in agreement she didn't feel capable of speech right now. Mark stood up and swung her into his arms. She looked in his eyes and seen the look that reminded her of a large predator and she knew at this moment she was his prey. She swallowed hard. She wasn't about to run she wanted to be caught and devoured by him. Mark seen the desire in her eyes and turned and started up the stairs.


	16. chapter 16

                                                                        Mark sat Jenna down on the bed and sat down beside her. He unpinned her hair and let it fall down her shoulders. Mark buried his face in her hair she could feel his breath tickling her neck. Her breathing came in rapid rhythm her excitement threatening to overwhelm her. He moved behind her with his hands on her shoulder his head bent to her neck. His breath on her neck sent chills down her spine sending vibrations of pleasure down to her core.  His mouth placed moist warm kisses down the length of her neck then back up to her jaw line. He moved his mouth to her chin licking his way to her mouth where he stopped. His breathing was heavy. His whole body spoke of his arousal. It was pouring off him in waves drowning her senses. He looked at her through hooded eyes. He kissed the corner of her mouth running the tip of his tongue to tease her lips. "Kiss me sweet Baby." He murmured against her mouth. Jenna met his lips with hers pushing her tongue to meet his.  There tongues meeting and dueling in a primitive rhythm as old as time. He pulled her to stand his mouth never leaving hers. He worked with the tiny buttons on the dress fumbling to get them undone. He then slid the dress over her shoulders and down to the floor. He pulled back from the kiss and Jenna whimpered at the loss. He bent to her ear his breath blowing teasingly in her ear. "Shh baby. Let me get you out of these clothes." He whispered. He held her in one strong arm while he undressed her with the other. Jenna felt she would have fell if he hadn't been supporting her. He sat her down on the bed. She reached out to his belt buckle with trembling hands and unbuckled it. She unsnapped the button on his pants and lowered the zipper. She put both hand to the waist band of his pants and lowered them. Mark quickly kicked them off. He pulled off his shirt and threw it to the floor. Jenna looked at him standing there in his boxers. He was purely sexual animal at this moment. He exuded it from every pore in his body. She reached out and lowered his boxers and his erection sprang forth drawing her eyes in fascination. She was beyond her shyness right now. Jenna had wanted him and longed for him for so long. She reached out her hand and stroked the length of it. Mark closed his eyes and groaned.  Jenna gently grasped his hips and pulled him forward. Mark looked down at her and he was rewarded with her gentle smile. She let her tongue moisten her lips and she lowered her mouth to kiss the tip of his manhood which surged toward her mouth. Mark lifted her chin and looked at her in askance wanting to know if she wanted to do this. She gave him another smile and opened her mouth to enclose the head of his erection. Mark groaned and tangled his heads in her hair and she gently licked and sucked his shaft. He tongue swirled around the head as she sucked gently taking more of him in her mouth. Mark was lost in the sensation. Never had a woman aroused such passion in him. Mark forced himself not to move knowing if he did he would go over the edge to quickly. Jenna's head moved up and down over his hard shaft causing Mark to moan. His noise encouraged her and her movements quickened. He tried to pull back. "Baby I'm Cumming." He moaned. But she held on to his hips wanting to taste him. Mark's body jerked as he released his hot passion in her warm mouth. Jenna moved in a slower rhythm relishing the taste of him. She pulled her mouth away and placed a kiss on the end of his still hard manhood. Mark dropped to his knees in front of her and kissed her mouth paring her lips and plunging his tongue into her sweet mouth.  The taste of him in her mouth drove him to new heights as he plundered her mouth. He pulled back and gently laid her back on the bed. He bent and parted her wet folds with his fingers and bent his head to taste her sweetness. He ran his tongue down her wet slit causing her to moan. "Mmm sweet baby." Mark whispered. He found her nub with his tongue and teased it until she was screaming his name. Jenna grabbed his hair and pulled him tight between her legs. Mark sucked her nub into his mouth gently sucking on it and slid his big finger into her warm center. "Mark!" Jenna yelled out in passion. "Yea baby let it all out." He murmured and went back to suckling her nub. His finger moved in a quick rhythm as he suckled her nub. She was whimpering and thrashing her head back and forth on the bed. Mark knew she was close. He kept up the sweet torture on her body. Jenna felt as if she was losing herself in the pleasure Mark was giving her. Her mind was reeling. "Mark!" she screamed out and she went falling over the edge. Mark held her tight in his grip as she came. He greedily lapped at her wet center catching her sweetness and relishing her sweet taste on his lips. He continued to run his tongue over her slit as she relaxed her grip on him. He slowly moved over her to kiss her lips. "See how sweet you are Jenna." He said against her mouth. He lay back on the bed and pulled her into his arms. Jenna moved to climb on top of him and he raised his brows in surprise. "Wanting more little girl?" he asked pleasantly surprised. Jenna blushed and lowered her gaze. "Well now I aim to please." Mark said chuckling. He lifted her hips and slowly and gently lowered her onto his shaft. Jenna gasped in pleasure. Mark let her set the pace as she moved over him. "Oh yea Jenna." He said as she moved up and down on him. He gently grasp her hips as he moved to meet her movements. "Oh Mark." Jenna moaned. Jenna loved the feel of him moving in her. "Mmmm yea." Mark growled. Jenna came crying out his name. "Yea baby. I'm cumming." Mark groaned as he shot his seed deep in her hot center. Mark grunted as he trust into her a few more time draining himself in her warm center. Mark eased her off of him and pulled her into his arms raining kisses all over her face. Jenna kissed him on the mouth and then laid her head on his chest listening to the steady thump of his heart beat. She ran her fingers lightly over the tats on his stomach. "Mark?" she said. "Yea Jenna?" Mark said. "Did I…I mean was I….Did I make you feel good?" she asked with some hesitation. Mark lifted her chin and looked at her. He smiled at her and kissed her lips gently. "Baby you were wonderful. Nobody's ever made me feel like you do." He said. Jenna flushed with pleasure. Mark grabbed her hand and interlaced his fingers with her. Mark watched her as she drifted off to sleep.  God she was incredible. What were these feelings she made him feel. He kissed her cheek as she slept. He wanted to lay and watch her sleep all night never taking his eyes off her. He gently traced the freckles on her cheeks and nose smiling. Such a sweet beautiful girl. He still held her little hand in his large one as he finally drifted off to sleep.


	17. chapter 17

                                                                            Jenna hummed as she fixed breakfast. She smiled as she remembered last night. Mark was so wonderful. She loved the way he made her feel. She blushed at the thought of the things she had done. She loaded a tray with pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon and coffee and headed upstairs with it. She walked in the bedroom and set the tray down on her table. She turned to look at him sleeping. He was on his back with one hand curled to his side and the other resting on his stomach. His long lashes fanning his cheeks. She looked at the beautiful tats that covered his arms and body and felt a chill run down her spine. Even in his sleep his body exuded such power. She went over and  sat on the side of the bed and  brushed a lock of hair off his forehead. She bent over and kissed his lips slowly. "MMMmmm sweet." Mark said and opened his green eyes to look at her. She pulled back and smiled. "Wake up sleepy head. Breakfast is ready." She said. She got up and brought the tray over and he sat up. She set it across his lap and climbed in beside him. "Baby tell me you did not lug this heavy tray upstairs." Mark said. "Okay I won't tell you." She said grinning. "Little girl I told you once you don't have to wait on me." He said. "Mark I know I don't have to. I like to do things for you because I love you. Theirs nothing wrong with that is there?" she asked leaning on his arm and kissing him. "No I guess there aint." He said. "Good now eat." She said grabbing a piece of bacon. They sat and ate and Mark told her about Houston. It was obvious to her that Mark missed his home. They got through eating and Mark set the tray aside. "Mark Toby will be out of School soon and Helen is going to live with her sister in Florida. As soon as the baby's born, if you want we can go to Texas." Jenna said. Mark sat down beside her. "Honey I know this is your home. I wouldn't ask ya to just pick up and leave. "Well I want to keep the house. This is definitely my home and Toby might want to live here someday. I want to be able to come and visit, but I know Texas is your home. I can see you miss it." She said. "What if you don't like it there?" Mark asked. "You'll be there right?" she asked smiling. Mark nodded grinning. "Then I'll like it. I'll be happy anywhere as long as I'm with you." Jenna said. Mark felt a catch in his throat as he looked at her. She was so damned sweet what had he done to deserve her. He pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair breathing in her scent. "You're the sweetest little thing I've ever seen." He whispered. "Your sweet too." She said. Mark burst out laughing. "Well Jenna I been called a lot of things, sweet aint one of them." He said.  Jenna pulled back and looked at him. "Well I say you are." She said reaching up to caress his cheek. She fingered his goatee rubbing her fingertips over it. "I can shave that if it bothers ya." He said. Jenna frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Mark Callaway you better not even think about it." She said. Mark grinned. "I like the way it feels especially when you kiss me." She said blushing and looking down. Mark hooked a finger under her chin. "Well then I wouldn't shave it for the world then Darlin." He said lowering his head to capture her lips.

                                                                    The last two weeks had been bliss for Jenna. Mark was a wonderful attentive husband. He was great to Toby. She didn't think she could be any happier. Toby was out of school and Mark spent lots of time with him playing football, playing games, or just horsing around with him. Jenna sat in a chair in the living room watching them sprawled in the floor coloring a picture together. She smiled at the scene they made. Mark was so big next to Toby. They were chatting about football. "Toby when we get to Houston they got a pee wee football team. Would you like to play this fall?" mark asked. "Oh boy. Yeah that would be great." he said. "Well if its all right with Jenna." He said looking up at her. Jenna smiled. "That's sounds fine as long as its safe." She said. "Don't worry little mama. It's perfectly safe." Mark said grinning. Mark came over to where she was setting and put his head on her stomach. "Hey baby. Two more weeks and you get to meet you mama and daddy." He said Jenna smiled and caressed his head. She looked up and seen Toby. He had the saddest look on his little face. He looked like he was going to cry. "Toby honey what's wrong?" she asked. Mark looked up and seen the look on his face. "Come here boy." Mark said. Toby walked over and Mark pulled him on his lap. "What's wrong?" Mark asked.  "When the baby gets here you won't want me no more." He said. "Toby that's not true." Jenna said. "I'm not your baby. I'm your brother. You'll have a real baby. I don't have no mommy or daddy." Toby said bursting into tears. Jenna was upset she didn't know Toby felt this way. "Toby you are my baby. I fed you, changed you, and took care of you. I could have 50 babies and you'll always be my first baby." She said bending over to kiss him. Mark wrapped his arms around the crying boy. "Hey now me and your sister love you." Mark said. Toby looked up at Mark. "I'm not even your brother. Once you have the baby you aint going to want me around." Toby said. "Where did you get this ideas Toby?" Mark asked. "Billy down the road. He said you would put me in an orphanage when the baby was born." Toby said crying harder. "Look at me boy." Mark said. Toby looked up at him. "That's bull. We love you. Jenna here been just like a mama to you. Ever since you was just a baby she took care of you. I'm married to her now. Were a family. You do have a mama and daddy. Me and Jenna." Mark said. Toby sniffed a little his tears slowing down. "Really?" he asked. "Yes really." Jenna said. "Can I call you mommy and daddy?" Toby asked. "Well nothing would make happier Toby." Mark said hugging him. "Me either Toby." Jenna said wrapping her arms around the two of them.


	18. chapter 18

                                                                            Jenna was due any day now. She looked in the mirror as far as she was concerned she looked like a barge. Mark me up behind her and put his arms around her. "How are ya feeling baby?" Mark asked. "Like a whale." She said. "Now Darlin, I told ya before ya don't look like a whale. You look beautiful." He said kissing her cheek. Jenna smiled at him. "You're sweet but your blind you have to be." She said laughing. "Naw I see fine girl." He said. "Listen ya know Glen is flying in today. Well the manager of my Harley shop is flying in with him. I got a little business to take care of. I know this aint a good time with you getting ready to have the baby any day. But I just got to go over some new contracts and such. She'll be out of here tomorrow morning." Mark said. Jenna turned around and hugged him. That's fine. It's no problem." She said.

                                                                             Glen knew this was just a big mistake. He looked over at Tara Baldwin. She was the manger of Mark's Harley Shop. She had insisted on flying out with him. Claimed there were some contracts she had to go over with Mark. She was a beautiful woman. Tall, long blonde hair, blue eyes and huge well you know. This was the kind of woman Mark used to go for. She had been after Mark every since he hired him. She was none too happy to find out mark had went and got married. She had pumped Glen for information. He didn't tell her much. He did tell her Mark was in love and to leave him alone. "What's wrong Glen?" she asked smirking at him. "I'm going to tell you this once. You leave Mark the hell alone. He's married now." Glen said. "Well if he's happily nothing I do will make a difference will it?" She asked laughing. Glen sat there fuming this was really a bad idea.

                                                                               Mark was waiting in the terminal when he saw Glen and waved. Glen came over slapping Mark on the back. "Hey man what's up. How's Jenna and Toby?" he asked. "There great. Jenna's about to pop." He said laughing. "She's ready to have this baby. She's beautiful as ever." Mark said. "I can't wait to see Toby. I brought him a new football." Glen said. "He'll love it. " Mark said. "Did I hear you say baby? Are you having a baby Mark?" Tara said throwing her arms around Mark. "Hey Tara long time no see." Mark said.  "Yes. We missed you at the shop." She said "So what's this about an baby?" Tara asked. "My wife is pregnant. She's due any day now." Mark said.  "Oh really? That just wonderful Mark." Tara purred at him. Glen gave her a nasty look. He needed to warn Mark she was up to no good. Tara put her arm threw Mark's and followed him out to the parking lot. Glen needed to talk to Mark soon he thought.

                                                                           Jenna looked up as the door opened. Her eyes grew wide at what she saw. There was a blonde beautiful woman hanging all over Mark. Glen saw the look on her face and pulled Tara back from Mark. "Glen!" Toby yelled and went running over to the big man. "Hey sport." Glen said picking him up.  "I got something for you in my bag over there if you want to go look for it." Glen said setting Toby down. "Oh boy!" He said and set about looking for it. "Jenna this is Tara Baldwin, She works for me." Mark said. Tara looked Jenna up and down. Oh yeah she wasn't going to be no competition. It was starting to look like Mark had married her because she was pregnant. "Hello Jenna." Tara said.  "Hi." Was all Jenna said. She had seen the look in the woman eye she wanted Mark.  Mark looked at Jenna. She was usually a lot friendlier than that. She must be tired. Glen came over and kissed Jenna on the cheek. "You look beautiful as always." Glen said. She gave him a hug and smiled up at him. "You're a sweet talker just like my husband." She said looking directly at Tara when she said it. Glen smiled. Good she wasn't going to take no shit off Tara. "Daddy, look what Glen got me." Toby said holding up the football. "That's great big guy." Mark said. "Thanks Glen." Toby said. "We'll play some tomorrow." Glen said. "Okay." Toby said. "Mark we really need to go over these contracts." Tara said.  "Okay we'll use Jenna's office. Then I'll get some dinner started." Mark said. "I'll start dinner Mark." Jenna said. "Honey you need to rest." Mark said. "Me and Glen will help." Toby said. "That's a great idea Toby." Glen said. "Okay its settled come on guys." Jenna said. She wasn't crazy about that female being in a room with Mark, but what could she do? She watched Mark and Tara head upstairs to her office. "He love's you. You aint got nothing to worry about." Glen said. "Does he?" Jenna said as she walked into the kitchen. Mark was wonderful to her, sweet and kind and loving, but he had never once told her he loved her. It bothered her sometimes but she tried not to let it get to her. Glen came up behind her. "Yea he does. Mark is just too bullheaded to admit it." Glen said. Jenna gasped and grabbed the counter.  "What wrong?" Glen asked. "I'm in labor." She said.


	19. chapter 19

                                                                           Jenna grabbed the counter as a pain hit her. "Let me go get Mark." Glen said. "I got time this hasn't been going on too long." Jenna said.  Glen took hold of her and sat her in a chair. "How long?" he asked. "Well just since this morning but they wasn't very bad. I knew I had time. I didn't want Mark to freak out."  Jenna said. "Little girl your in so much trouble. Mark is going to have a cow." Glen said. "Are you alright mommy?" Toby asked. "Yes baby I'm fine. I'm just going to have the baby tonight." Jenna said. "I'm going to get Mark." Glen said again. Jenna stood up. "I'm going to tell him myself. I have a bag packed in the hall closet, could you get it for me and call Helen?" Jenna said. "Okay but we need to get a move on." Glen said. Jenna smiled. "I'm going." She said.

                                                                       Mark was getting uncomfortable. Every since Tara had got him in the office, She had been coming on to him. He jumped up. "Tara I happen to be married if you didn't notice." Mark said. "Mark baby, we both know why you married her. I don't want to marry you. I just want to fuck you." She said getting up. "Listen Tara I have no interest in fucking you or anything else. Just leave I'll get Glen to take you to the airport." Mark said. "Oh come on Mark one time with me will put that child out of your head." Tara said. Tara suddenly threw herself against him and pulled his head down and kissed him. Before Mark could push her off the door opened and Jenna walked in. Jenna gasped and turned white. Mark pushed Tara off of him. "Jenna…" He started but Jenna turned and ran from the room. Mark ran after her and stopped her before she could get to the stairs. "How could you Mark?" She asked in tears. Mark got angry. She just assumed he kissed that bitch. She wasn't even giving him the benefit of the doubt. "Jenna who the hell are you to question me? I married you. I have been good to you. I'm trying to be a father to Toby. I have been trying my damndest to do the right thing." Mark shouted. Jenna went white with shock. Mark had never raised his voice to her. Glen had heard the shouting and was at the bottom of the stairs. He saw Mark yelling at her. "Mark for god's sake don't shout at her." Glen said. Jenna jerked her arm loose from Mark's grip so she could go down stairs. She lost her balance. Glen seen she was going to fall. "No!" he shouted. Mark tried to grab her but he wasn't fast enough. Jenna fell tumbling down 6 stairs and cracked her head on the last step she hit. Glen got to her and checked her pulse. It was steady but her head was bleeding badly. Mark was there in the next instant. "Oh god Jenna no." Mark cried as he held her head. "Mark she's been in labor all day. She didn't tell you that's why she came upstairs to tell you she was ready to go to the hospital. Take her and get her there quick. I'll drop that bitch at the airport and me and Toby will be there shortly. Helens on her way there anyway." Glenn said. Mark picked her up and ran to his truck. He had to get her there quick. He didn't know what he would do if anything happened to her.

                                                                 Glen told Toby that Mark had already taken Jenna to the hospital. Luckily he hadn't heard what had gone on. He told Toby to wait downstairs for him and he went to get Tara. She was in the hallway. "What did you do you bitch?" Glen asked enraged. "It's not my fault. I kissed Mark and she walked in and seen us and turned around and took off." Tara said. "Oh but it aint your fault. I'm taking you to the airport. If there wasn't a child downstairs I would choke you." Glen said. "Now come on." He said. He was eager to get to the hospital and see how Jenna was.

                                                                     Mark sat in the waiting room they wouldn't let him come back yet. Helen sat beside him. Mark had told her what happened. He thought she would hate him but she simply looked at him. "You love her I can see that by the tears running down your cheeks. You know you love her, I know you love her. It's a shame Jenna don't know it." Helen said. Mark had sat there crying and praying that she would be all right. Finally the doctor came out. "Mr. Callaway." He said. Mark stood up. "How is she?" He asked.  "Well she took a hard knock on the head. We had to stitch it up. Luckily the baby is fine. Your wife is in hard labor and she's asking for you so you better get your self in there if you want to see your baby born." The doctor said. "Thank God." Helen said. Mark hugged Helen and took off after the doctor.

                                                            Mark walked in the room unsure of himself. He felt like the biggest bastard in the world. Jenna probably wanted a divorce. He wouldn't blame her either. He seen her lying on the bed with her feet in stirrups and the doctor and two nurses on either side of her. "OH GOD!" she screamed as a contraction tore through her. "WHERES MARK?"   She screamed out. "I'm here little girl." He said rushing to her side. Jenna grabbed his hand and started crying. "I was afraid you wasn't here." She sobbed. Mark leaned over the bed and wrapped her in his arms. "Where else would I be?" He said kissing her. "Jenna honey look at me." Mark said. Jenna looked up at him with those beautiful violet eyes and Mark felt his heart melting. "I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. I was trying to push her off me. I'm sorry for all this honey it's my fault. I'm so sorry." He said as tears ran down his cheeks. Jenna reached up and wiped a tear from his cheek. "I believe you Mark." Jenna said. Mark sighed in relief and bent to catch her lips in a kiss. "Why are you crying Mark?" Jenna asked when he pulled back. "Because I love you so damned much little girl. I must be the biggest idiot in the world." Mark said. The smile that lit her face was worth everything in the world to him. "You love me?" She asked. "Yea I do. I love ya and I'm sorry it took my big dumb ass this long to say it." He said. "Hey I happen to love your big dumb ass." Jenna said. "Whoa little girl.  I never heard such words come out of you mouth." Mark said grinning. "Uhh Mark….I think we need to get this baby in the world." Jenna said and her hand tightened on his. "Okay let's do it little girl." Mark said.


	20. chapter 20

                                                                        Mark wiped the sweat off Jenna's forehead as she fell back against the bed again. "A couple more good pushes and your baby will be here." The doctor said. "Mark this shit really hurts." Jenna said in frustration. Mark kissed her on the head. "It will be over soon little girl. I promise." Mark said. He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Your doing great." He said.

                                                                     Glen sat in the waiting room trying to entertain Toby. But both were preoccupied with what was going on with Jenna. Glen had been relieved to hear that Jenna was alright. "Helen do you think it will be a boy or a girl." Toby asked. "Well Toby I don't know for sure but I think it may be a girl." Helen said. "Why?" Toby asked. Glen looked up interested in the answer. "Oh just the way she is carrying it. You get big all over it tends to be a boy. When just your stomach gets big tends to be a girl." Helen said. "Cool." Toby said. Glen smiled. A little girl just like Jenna that would be great he thought.

                                                                 "Alright one more big push Jenna. We can see the head. Come on this kids got a head full of hair. Give us one more big push so we can check out the rest of it." The doctor said. Mark held her hand tight and had his other arm behind her back for support. Sweat was streaming down her head as she pushed as hard as she could. Jenna screamed out in pain as she pushed the baby out. Jenna heard the baby crying as soon as it was out. Mark's face was transfixed in awe as he looked at the little squirming baby. "It's a girl." The doctor said "and she's perfect."  Jenna looked up and seen tears streaming down Mark's face. The nurse quickly cleaned her up and wrapped her in a blanket and handed her to Jenna. Mark sat on the bed beside her and they both stared at their daughter in fascination. Tears streamed down Jenna's face as he tiny daughter grasped her finger with her tiny little hand. "Will you look at that? She's a genius. I bet most newborns can't do that." Mark said proudly. Jenna held her out to Mark smiling. He carefully lifted her into his big hands. Jenna smiled at the picture he made. Big ole tattooed giant of a man holding their tiny baby as if she were made of glass. "Hey beautiful. I'm your daddy." Mark said kissing her on the forehead. Mark sat down and placed her back in Jenna's arms. "She's got your eyes and your nose." Jenna said smiling. "She's got your hair and your ears and if I'm not mistaken she is going to have freckles sprinkled all over her nose just like her beautiful Mommy." Mark said kissing Jenna. "Sir we have to move them to a room now." The nurse said. Mark stood up. I'm going to let the guys know and I'll be right there when they get you in your room." Mark said. He gave both his girls a kiss and went to tell them the news.

                                                               Toby ran to Mark as soon as he walked in. "Daddy is Mommy okay?" he asked. Mark picked him up and hugged him. "She's fine and you now have a baby sister." Mark said. "Oh boy can I see her?" Toby asked. "As soon as they get her moved into a room." Mark said.  Helen gave him a hug. "I hope you had a talk with that girl." Helen said. "Yes maam I did." Mark said winking at her. Glen came over. "Congratulations daddy." He said grinning. "Thanks man." Mark said. Glen had never seen him look so happy.

                                                            Jenna lay in the bed with her daughter beside her. She was so tired. Toby and Glen and Helen had stayed and visited with them for about an hour. Toby was thrilled with his little sister. Glen was going to keep Toby tonight. Mark had insisted on staying with her and the baby. She looked up as Mark walked in the door. He went and turned on the radio. She started to say something but Mark put his finger on her lips. "Listen." He said.  "This dedication goes out to Jenna from her husband Mark. He wants you to know he loves you Jenna." The radio announcer said. Jenna's eyes widened in surprise. She listened to the song he requested with a smile on her face.

If I send you roses for no reason at all

If, out of the blue, I stop and give you a call

Once in a while, it's breakfast in bed

And then pull the covers back over our heads

If I call in sick just to stay home with you

I want you to know why I do what I do

It's my way of sayin' what I can't express

But I want you to know, girl, I'm doin' my best

Oh, I'm just a man, that's the way I was made

I'm not too good at sayin' what you need me to say

It's always right there on the tip of my tongue

It might go unsaid, but it won't go undone

So when those three little words come so easy to you

I hope you know what I mean when I say, me too

If you should wake up and catch me watchin' you sleep

And I break the silence by kissin' your cheek

If I whisper somethin' you don't understand

Don't make me repeat it, I don't know if I can

Oh, I'm just a man, that's the way I was made

I'm not too good at sayin' what you need me to say

It's always right there on the tip of my tongue

It might go unsaid, but it won't go undone

So when those three little words come so easy to you

I hope you know what I mean when I say, me too

Me too, me too, hope you know what I mean when I say

Me too, me too

The song ended and Mark bent over and kissed her tears away. "You'll never have to doubt the way I feel again girl. Cause I'll tell you so much you'll get sick of hearing it." Mark said. "I'll never get sick of hearing it Mark." Jenna said kissing him on his lips. "What we going to name this little bundle of joy?" Mark asked. "Mary Elizabeth Calloway. If you like it." She said smiling. "It's perfect." Mark said. He lay down beside Jenna and watched his daughter as Jenna breastfed her. He had never seen a more beautiful site. "I love you Mrs. Callaway." Mark said. Jenna looked up at him and smiled. "Me too." She said just before Mark lowered his lips to cover hers.

The End

 _The song in this fic is Me Too By Toby Keith. Actually I got the idea for this fic from the song. Thanks for all the great feedback and I hope you enjoyed the story._


End file.
